


Don't Be Such a Worry-Wort

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is out on a mission, leaving Finn and Poe to wander around the base. Finn is very worried about her and lets his imagination get the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Such a Worry-Wort

She has been gone for days and Finn is a absolute mess.

Finn is a mess and Poe Dameron isn’t sure how to help, but my god does he try. 

“She’s out there, in space, doing _who knows what_. What if someone finds out she’s a jedi?”

Poe takes bite of his sandwich.“Then she’ll use her fancy Jedi powers so they won’t remember.”

The idea is that bringing Finn to an open space like the dining hall will help Finn relax, but boy is Poe wrong. 

Finn considers this and takes a bite of his own food, chewing the thought over. “What if the person who finds out she’s a jedi is another jedi?”

He shouldn’t be laughing, but Finn’s ideas keep getting wilder and wilder by the minute. “Finn. She’s not gonna run into another Jedi. She’s flying recon in the Falcon, not infiltrating a First Order base.”

BB-8 lets out a few consoling beeps. 

“You too?” Poe says to the droid. BB-8 nods.

Poe sighs. “She’ll be fine. I promise. Finn’s imagination is just getting the best of him.”

Finn goes back to his food with a frown and they finish in silence.

After lunch, Poe takes Finn to the range. Maybe a distraction will help.

It does for a while, Finn content hitting targets with a resistance blaster. 

“Poe?”

Poe chuckles. “Yes, Finn?”

“What if the Falcon gets trapped in a grav-net and she can’t escape?!”

It doesn’t stop there.

They are at a meeting with the General when Finn leans over and whispers. “…Or she could get electrocuted by a loose wire in the Falcon…”

…while Poe is giving BB-8 a tune up. “What if she thinks there’s a reason to jettison but it’s just a false alarm and she gets stuck in an escape pod…”

It continues all day. It’s endearing at first, but eventually it gets a little nerve-wracking. Did he really have a bad feeling about Rey’s mission? 

“But Poe, what if she-” Finn starts as the millennium falcon flies into view. Relief washes over the both of them. “She’s back!” 

Poe grins. “I told you not to worry,” he says, following after Finn as he runs to the landing pad.

“I can’t help it. I get so worried. It’s all I can think about!”

Poe sighs just as the Falcon’s ramp lowers. Rey steps out, smiling at the two.

“Glad you’re back safe,” Poe says before Finn can chime in. “Any longer and this one might have stolen an xwing to try and save you!”

Rey laughs. “Was he making insane stories of how awry my mission was going?”

Poe’s a little surprised she knows. “Yes, actually. How did you-”

She elbows Poe gently, grinning widely now. 

“He does the same thing when you’re gone, too.”


End file.
